The present invention relates generally to fishing weights. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel diving fishing weight that includes an elongate body constructed to dive through water and dive-stop structure that is actuable by a force exerted along a fishing line to stop the fishing weight from diving.
Previously, fishermen have used certain sinking fishing weights that are capable of sinking in heavy current to fish in deep rivers, lakes and the ocean. Essentially, sinking fishing weights have been used to ensure that the lure on the end of the fishing line goes down in the water where the fish are located. Heavy current in deep waters requires that something more than a lure be used because the lure is not heavy enough to sink the line to a desired depth.
Two classes of such conventional weights include one known as a downrigger and a second known as a so-called floating diver. The downrigger involves operating a second fishing line that detachably connects to a first line that includes a lure. The downrigger has a lead ball that is effective to carry the lure down in the water. A disconnect mechanism detaches the second line/lead ball when a fish pulls at the first line by taking the lure. The floating diver is configured to dive when pulled against a current either produced naturally or by trolling.
Each of the above two classes of conventional weights have drawbacks. The downrigger is complex and unwieldy, although effective as a sinker because of the relatively extreme weight of the lead ball which is more than heavy enough to sink in heavy current.
The floating diver is not as effective at sinking in heavy current as the lead ball of the downrigger. Additionally, the floating diver's response to current, i.e. diving, makes it difficult for a fisherman to reel in the line because the diver tends to resist being pulled toward the fisherman. The reason for that is that the same construction that causes it to dive when desired, also causes it to resist being reeled in with the line and lure.
In other words, the floating diver is constructed to respond to current by diving. Sometimes that response is desired and other times it is not. The problem for the fisherman is that there is no way to turn the diving response off when it is undesired.
Many conventional sinking fishing weights are also made from lead, a material that is presently undesirable due to human health risks associated with handling such material.
Until now, there has not been proposed a diving fishing weight that overcomes the above drawbacks of conventional materials, or meets the above desired properties.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a diving fishing weight which overcomes the drawbacks of prior-art proposals.
Another object is to provide such a fishing weight with dive-stop structure that is actuable by a force exerted along a fishing line to stop the fishing weight from diving.
Yet another object is to provide such a fishing weight that has an elongate body constructed to dive through water.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such a fishing weight that is formed of a lead-free composite material.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a fishing weight that is predisposed to dive at a desired angle relative to the water surface.
Yet another object is to provide such a fishing weight that can be cost-effectively manufactured.
In brief summary, one aspect of the invention includes a diving fishing weight that is for receiving a length of fishing line with a first end connected to a fish catching device and a second end connected to a rod and reel assembly. The fishing weight includes a dive-inducing member constructed to dive through water, and dive-stop structure in communication with the dive-inducing member and the fishing line, and being actuable by a force exerted along the fishing line to stop the fishing weight from diving.
The dive-inducing member includes a body that has a front region oriented generally toward the fish catching device, a rear region oriented generally toward the rod and reel assembly, opposed sides and an upper surface. The dive-stop structure includes a passage defined by the body that extends through at least a portion of the body, with the passage having a first end proximate the front region of the body and a second end on the upper surface.
The fishing weight further includes a pair of wings connected to the body and extending in generally opposed directions outwardly and upwardly from the rear portion of the body toward the front portion and the upper surface to define a wing plane. The fishing weight has a center of gravity bounded generally by the wing plane, and the center of gravity and wing plane cooperate to predispose the weight to dive at a pre-determined angle.
Preferably, the fishing weight is also formed from a novel polymer-based composite material consisting essentially of a first volume of a curable polymeric component mixed with a second volume of iron ferrite particles, such that the unit has a specific gravity of about 7.5-8.0, with the unit including a central substantially uncured section and an outer substantially cured section.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiment.